


Happy Birthday Baby

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pilots, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rebellion, Rebels, Resistance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Poe is getting whisked away from one mission to the next, his time with you feeling like it’s slowly shrinking compared to times before. As your birthday approaches and the intel missions don’t seem to cease you assume your day will be spent without your favorite pilot. Poe Dameron however, isn’t that kind of man.





	

“(Y/N), come on. You know he didn’t realize this mission was going to go over time.”

Sighing with frustration you turned to Finn from the window looking out to the hangar. 

“Finn, I know he saved your life and all, but I’m telling you, he messed up this time.”

Shaking his head Finn, just briefly flailed his arms in the air.

“He couldn’t have possibly known it was going to run this far over time (Y/N).”

Crossing your arms you shook your head at Finn.

“Of course he knew Finn. No mission involving the First Order ever takes less than 2 days.”

Finn sighed as he watched you turn back to the window looking to the hangar, disappointment obvious in your (Y/E/C) eyes. He gently placed a hand on your shoulder as you turned back to meet his gaze.

“I was trying to be positive, but if you think that, can’t really stop you.”

You shrugged with a faint grin to Finn, “It is what it is. …We’ll just celebrate another time. Just wish he wouldn’t have made such a big deal about it.”

“Well you had Rey and I! I know it’s not the same, but you know…”

Smiling you lightly patted Finn on the back. 

“I appreciate it. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Waving a hand Finn watched you walk down the hall.

“See ya (Y/N), happy birthday again!”

Turning back momentarily you gave Finn a smile before you disappeared around the corner. 

Returning to your quarters you glanced back at the hangar once again before punching in your code. With your hand just barely resting against the metal, you narrowed your eyes. You were hoping by some crazy chance that familiar X-Wing would be landing, Poe frantically climbing out of it mumbling apology after apology for almost missing your birthday. That would however require the mission ending early. Though you wanted to celebrate with him, you weren’t selfish enough to want him home too early. It was better that he came home safely than on your birthday.

With a sigh you turned back to your blast doors and punched in the code, taking a step back they quickly slid open for you. The flowers Rey and Finn had gotten for you greeted you on the coffee table in the middle of your quarters. Smiling you stepped in and started setting down your things. It had truly been a great day for you. Even with Poe’s team away on their mission, people had pulled together and thrown you a small party at lunch. Considering how swamped everyone was, you were more than happy to see they had remembered and tried to make it special for you. Rey and Finn of course put in extra effort, knowing you would be worried about Poe most of the day. They did succeed at least partially.  
Carefully plopping your duffle bag on the ground, you let out a huff as you looked to the clock. 

9:30

Looking to your kitchenette you eyed the small little cake Rey had attempted to make you. It was still your birthday, why not treat yourself to some sweets? As you shrugged off your jacket, you laid it on a chair in the dining area as you picked up the adorable little concoction from Rey. Settling down onto your couch you started digging into the little cake as you turned on the holopad, rewatching an older program. Smiling to yourself you snuggled further into the pillows. 

\---

At a distant point in the night, you suddenly felt your eyes fluttering open. The faint feeling of your shoulder shifting.

“Baby…baby wake up.”

As you slowly started waking from your drowsy state you suddenly recognized the voice prodding you.

“Hey.”

Turning over with a yawn, your gaze caught sight of the familiar face.

“Poe?”

He nodded with a smirk, “Happy birthday baby.”

Finally waking up more you pulled yourself up to hug him.

“Poe! Oh my gosh!”

As your arms wrapped around him you felt the instant relief wash over you, he was home. Sighing over his shoulder you nuzzled your head closer to his neck.

"How are you home this early?“ 

He ran a hand down your back softly, "I couldn’t miss your birthday. So I just made it work." 

Pulling away you looked up at him with furrowed brows. 

"Poe my birthday already happened, you could’ve waited a little longer on the mission." 

He shook his head with a smirk as he tapped the datapad next to your bed. It was only 10:30. 

“It may be late, but I wasn’t kidding when I said I wouldn’t miss it.”

Smiling you wrapped your arms around his neck as you rocked him back and forth in excitement.

“How though?! I’m so happy you made it but how?!”

Pulling away once again he placed a soft kiss to your forehead as you were in front of him again. Gently he pulled you into his lap and moved some stray hairs from your face.

“I just made sure we got the job done efficiently. General Organa trusts my judgement, so I figured out a way to cut our mission down by a day. We went straight for the rumored secondary base and did our scans as quick as we could. You know for a place with high security they did a terrible job detecting us.”

Raising your brows you placed a hand on his chest.

“Babe, that could’ve been a horrible risk though. You didn’t have to do that.”

He shrugged with a smirk as he held your hand that was placed against him.

 

“Well worth it. I did the best job I could, got everyone home early and got myself here in time for your special day.”

Poe leaned in, placing a soft and sweet kiss to your lips. As you pulled away you ran a hand through his brown locks, smiling at him.

“Leave it to you Dameron.”

“I try.”

Chuckling you placed another soft kiss to his lips.

“Hey, we’ve still got an hour and 15 minutes left of your special day. You wanna go for a walk? Midnight swim? Get a little frisky?”

Giggling you shook your head, “No actually. I’m fine just staying in tonight. We can always do something tomorrow, since we both have the day off.”

“So you just wanna turn in?”

You nodded running a hand down from his hair to his neck.

“Yeah, I would really appreciate some birthday cuddles.”

Poe nodded as he moved to stand up.

“Sure, sure….oh wait!”

Stopping yourself from walking past the couch as you stood you arched a brow at Poe. Digging into one of his many pockets, Poe searched the small pouch of fabric with a look of concentration. Finally his brows raised as he smiled. Cupping the item in his palm, he closed his fist gently around it and offered you his hand.

“I have to give you your gift first.”

Smiling you looked from his hand to his glittering brown eyes.

“A gift? You got me a gift while you were supposed to be investigating the First Order?! Dameron!”

“Don’t argue with me on it, come on close your eyes and give me one of your palms.”

“You were supposed to be focusing on your mission so you could get home safe!”

“(Y/N)! Come on, I am home safe. Now…eyes closed, palm out.”

Sighing you complied to his request and softly shut your eyes, lifting up your right hand to leave your palm in front of him. A few seconds later you felt some kind of cold metal slipping into your hand. You couldn’t tell what kind of object it was, but the metal was definitely easily identified. A second later you felt a heavier item, rough around the edges gently land in your palm.

“Alright, open.”

Slowly opening your eyes you looked down to your open palm. Laying in the middle of your palm was a silver chain necklace with a round crystal like rock. The crystals inside the broken rock were a glittering (Y/F/C) and glistened beautifully with every little motion your hand made under the light. Looking back up to Poe you smiled contently.

“Poe! It’s beautiful.”

He smiled as he gently took it from your palm and motioned for you to turn around. Following suit you turned your back to him, assuring your (Y/H/C) locks weren’t in the way. Feeling his hands just barely graze your shoulders he carefully brought the necklace around your neck, gently clasping the little lock. As his hands left the chain he placed a chaste kiss to your shoulder, turning you around so he could see you. He looked you over with a smile as he gently placed a hand on your hip.

“It’s even more beautiful on you.”

Giving him a quick peck to the lips you carefully grabbed his hand. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Following behind you quietly Poe smiled sweetly as he watched you drag him along. Slipping your hand from his you slid under your covers, turning on your side to assure you were facing him. Right after you settled your head onto your pillow Poe slipped under the covers with you, sliding himself closer. Wrapping one of his arms around you, he brought you closer to his chest, placing a kiss to your forehead as he had you close. Sighing contently you nestled your head into his chest. The warm feeling of being against him was the best way to end your special day. He was the best gift you could ask for.

“Thank you babe…you’re the best.”

Placing a soft kiss to the top of your head, you felt him adjust himself next to you, assuring your head would be comfortably undisturbed against his chest throughout the night.

“Anything for you. Happy birthday baby.”

Smiling contently you allowed your eyes to flutter shut as you felt yourself completely unwinding in Poe’s hold. Your muscles were finally relaxing and your nerves were entirely at ease. 

“Good night.”


End file.
